1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sharing information among vehicles, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sharing vehicle information, such as driving-related information and environmental information, among autonomous vehicles using wireless communication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current autonomous vehicle apparatuses independently collect and process sensing information and make decisions without cooperating with one another. Each autonomous vehicle can use only sensing information obtained from a sensor installed therein. Since the sensing range of each sensor is limited, it is not possible to acquire information from outside the range. Therefore, even when a dangerous vehicle or obstacle is in an area outside the sensing range of a sensor installed in a vehicle, it is not possible to recognize the presence in advance.
In addition, sensors mainly used in current autonomous vehicles are image sensors and laser scanners, which require lines of sight (LOSs) between sensing-target objects and them. In other words, even when a sensing-target object is within the sensing range of a vehicle sensor, it is not possible to sense the sensing-target object unless the LOS is ensured.